


Loser Without A Badge

by Nugiha



Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Original Character-centric, Real Housewives of New Jersey RPF, To Read, To Rec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: A creative writing exercise. Imagines Danielle (eventually) becoming friends with Caroline, Dina, Teresa, and Jacqueline.





	Loser Without A Badge

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Loser Without A Badge  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, The 'timeline' has been changed so that every 'kid' from the Real Housewives of New Jersey was born by 2009. This story, ficlet, oneshot, and/or drabble is mainly to help me get me past writer's block.  
> Fandom(s): The Real Housewives of New Jersey  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended. The ages are Jari 12(as of chapter one).  
> Summary: A creative writing exercise. Imagines Danielle (eventually) becoming friends with Caroline, Dina, Teresa, and Jacqueline.  
> Rating/Warnings: G. OC, OOC, Violence, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> Cast  
> Jari Aprea…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, Rudolph Aprea...Albert Manzo  
> Jari's mother, Nadia Aprea...Vera Farmiga

Once upon a time, there were [nine housewives](https://pisces.bbystatic.com/image2/BestBuy_US/images/products/9983/9983847_so.jpg) in New Jersey who lived on the same street. Caroline Manzo had three children Albie, Christopher, and Lauren Manzo. Caroline's sister Dina Manzo had one daughter Lexi Manzo. Teresa Giudice had four daughters Gia, Gabriella, Milania, and Audriana Giudice. Jacqueline Laurita had three children Ashlee Holmes, CJ and Nicholas Laurita. Danielle Staub had two daughters Christine and Jillian Staub. Melissa Gorga had three children Antonia, Gino, and Joey Gorga. Kathy Wakile had two children Victoria and Joseph Wakile. Dolores Catania had two children Gabrielle “Gabby” and Frankie Catania. Siggy Flicker had two children Joshua “Josh” and Sophie Flicker. Jari Aprea was Caroline's godson and lived with her family.

That Evening. Caroline, Dina, Teresa, Jacqueline, Danielle, Melissa, Kathy, Dolores, and Siggy were eating dinner at a restaurant with their children. The occasion was meant to be peaceful. Before Danielle took a book out of her purse and placed it on the table. All eyes in the room fell on her. The only one of the children feeling brave enough to speak Jari asked about the book. Danielle started to explain.

Apparently there were many lies and omitted details within the book, Danielle wanted to clear her name with everyone. She accused Dina of “digging up” the book in order to spite her. The confrontation was bound to get heated. Teresa suggested that all of the children leave the room. All of the children did with the exception of Danielle's daughters. Danielle said that she wouldn't force them to leave if they didn't want to.

Jari and the other children had no idea what was going on, but they didn't want to be apart of it. He returned to the room with Frankie. Death glares were shot at them by Caroline and Dolores. But they ignored their mothers. Christine and Jillian finally left the adults to talk. Thanks to heavy convincing from Frankie and Jari. In the other room the younger kids played and had no idea what was going on. But others like Ashley Gabriella and Jari did.

Minutes passed and they heard raised voices from the other room, the sound evolved to glass shattering and a table being flipped. Ashley suggested they take a peek. Gabriella didn't want to get in trouble and thought it was a bad idea. But Frankie Josh CJ and Jari didn't care. With Ashley the five peeked into the other room. Albie was holding Danielle back. They could hear Teresa screaming a slur of profanities at her.

"That's it, I'm getting out of here." declared Jari. 

Jari didn't know where the tension came from, but it was uncomfortable and he wanted to get away from it. He started to leave. Gabby, Christine, Gia, and Sophie noticed. Gabby asked if he was okay. Jari replied to being fine but wanting air. Gia offered to go with him. But he didn't want her mother to get mad at her. Jari already knew that Caroline was going to be angry with him.

"It's not safe." Frankie said. 

"I can take care of myself." Jari replied. 

"But he has a point, you should at least take one person with you." Gabby said. 

The others made it clear to Jari that going out alone wasn't an option, he picked Frankie just to get them off his back. Frankie and Jari walked to the local park which was down the street. They sat on the swings in silent companionship. The lectures they were sure to get from Caroline and Dolores were far from their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
